


A Weekly Thing

by LadyKayl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 14:03:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4609464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyKayl/pseuds/LadyKayl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Request - Hi I absolutely adore your writing <3333 can you plz make Dean x reader fic where they have  sex in laundry room and their child is downstairs watching a movie :) thank you</p><p>As requested</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Weekly Thing

** A Weekly Thing **

**Request** \- Hi I absolutely adore your writing  <3333 can you plz make Dean x reader fic where they have  sex in laundry room and their child is downstairs watching a movie :) thank you

**Warning - Smut,  just smut**

**Hope you like x**

You hear the door of the laundry room open behind you.  You don't look up knowing it will only be one of two people. Dean or your daughter.

You feel a pair of arms snake around your waist and a hard body press against you. You smile as you flick a switch on the machine starting the wash. You feel his teeth graze over your neck, you gasp letting your eyes flutter closed. 

"Dean we can't Mary..." he nipped your neck hard silencing you

"Mary is in the living room, glued to the tv watching the little mermaid" he continued his assault on your neck. 

"This is your fault you know" as he grinds his hardness into your rear

"Walking around in tiny shorts..." you laugh quietly 

"Dean its laundry day, didn't have much choice" he spins you around,  crashing his lips to yours. He smirks at you as he slips his thumbs down the sides of your shorts

"Then neither do I" he winks as he pulls your shorts down your legs dropping to his knees, panties with them leaving your bottom half completely exposed to him. 

He kisses his way up your legs until he finds your core, licking up your slit as he throws your right leg over his shoulder, leaning you back against the washing machine. Your head falls back as he suckled on your clit hard, you hand flies to his hair.

This isn't a sweet, romantic love making session. You both know you love each other, this was a hot and heavy quick fuck while you had the chance session. 

You moan in bliss trying to keep as quiet as you can. Dean thrusts a finger into you, eyes dancing with mischief as your hand slams over your mouth.  You breathing picks up as you feel yourself tightening around his finger. He pulls away abruptly, causing your to whine at the loss. 

He kisses you as he undoes his belt, his jeans and boxers fall to his ankles. Not bothering to step out of them. He lifts you up so you're sitting in the washing machine, you gasp when the vibrations flood through you.  

Dean pushes your knees apart, stepping between them as he rubs himself up and down your slit, teasing you clit before slamming into you hard. His fingers gripping your hips so tight you knew you were going to have bruises. 

You bite your lip to keep from screaming. The vibrations of the machine adding a new sensation for you both.   

You lean back, lifting your legs higher so he could enter you further, making Dean growl as his slipping fully inside of you. 

He pulls out of you almost completely, before slamming back into you hard and fast, he does it over and over driving you crazy, hitting every nerve inside of you. 

"Fuck Dean" you whimper, you don't remember the last time you fucked like this. You don't remember when you had the chance. 

You clench around him hard each time he pulls out of you, making him grunt. You were suddenly glad you had a loud washing machine. 

"God baby, I've missed this" You nod in total agreement, he picks up his pace, you feel everything start to fall apart. 

"Dean...close...fuck" he slams his mouth to yours as you come hard, keeping you quiet as you writhe against him,  taking him with you. 

You part panting heavily,  you laugh at the proud look on his face,

"Ok that was fucking amazing" he nods as you kiss him deeply, he returns the kiss without hesitation. 

"I say we take Sammy up on his offer to babysit and we go away for a week" he says resting his head on yours.

"Yeah I think we should" you smile wickedly kissing him again.  You both snap apart when  you hear a little voice shouting, that the movie was finished.

"Ok Mary, I'm on my way angel" Dean shouts as he pulls up his jeans. Kissing you one more time before heading for the door. You close your eyes, letting your body fall back against the machine, completely spent.

"Oh by the way" you raise your head to look at him 

"you know this is becoming a weekly thing right?" He winks as he closes the door behind him.

 


End file.
